vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Galen Marek (Starkiller)
|-|Galen Marek= |-|Lord Starkiller= Summary Starkiller, born Galen Marek and also known as The Apprentice, is the Dark Jedi anti-hero main protagonist of the Star Wars: The Force Unleashed project. The character's likeness and voice are provided by Samuel Witwer. Raised by Darth Vader, he is made Vader's secret apprentice under the name "Starkiller" due to being potent the Force and more of a "Force wrecking ball" than a true assassin. The character's name is taken from Luke Skywalker's original name "Annikin Starkiller". Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B '''| At least '''5-B Name: Galen Marek (Starkiller) Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: At least 18 (by 1 BBY) Classification: Human, Force Adept, Sith Assassin/Apprentice, Redeemed Jedi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Force enhanced Reflexes, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Aura Sensing, Enhanced Senses and Perceptions, Mind Manipulation via Mind Trick, Skilled swordsman, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Force Barrier, Force Lightning, Force Stealth, Tutaminis | Can harm intangible, ghost-like beings (Battled with and defeated Obi-Wan Kenobi's Force Ghost) Attack Potency: Planet level (Comparable to pre-A New Hope Vader, and should be superior to the likes of Yarael Poof) | At least Planet level (Should be stronger than his old-self, having fully embraced the Dark Side. Battled with and killed A New Hope Obi-Wan Kenobi, and defeated his Force Ghost. Effortlessly toyed with Empire Strikes Back Luke Skywalker) Speed: Relativistic (Kept pace with the likes of Darth Vader). FTL reactions and combat speed | Relativistic. FTL reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels thanks to Force Amplification. Class G with telekinesis (Should be at least comparable to superior to Clone Wars era Anakin Skywalker. Brought down an errant Imperial-class Star Destroyer) | Peak Human. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels thanks to Force Amplification. Class G with telekinesis (At least comparable to his old self) Striking Strength: Planet Class with Force Amplification (Capable of matching Darth Vader in melee) | At least Planet Class Durability: Street level naturally. Planet level with Force amplification | Street level naturally. At least Planet level with Force amplification Stamina: Very high (Capable of fighting off numerous Force using Starkiller clones and Darth Vader himself afterwards in a gauntlet like scenario) Range: Extended melee range with lightsabers. Tens of kilometers with telekinesis. Interstellar with Force senses/telepathy. Standard Equipment: Two lightsabers Intelligence: Fairly competent tactically in combat and a decent enough mechanic/technician to make modifications to his own personal starship as well as speaking multiple languages outside of Basic Weaknesses: Possibly prone to insanity due to being potentially an unstable accelerated Force using clone of the original Starkiller Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. His greatest display of this power came from his Clone who was capable of super charging the Fusion Accelerator Cannon enough to destroy an Imperial Star Destroyer. *'Force Stealth:' A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Telekinesis:' Galen Marek can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. He most famously used this power to alter the trajectory of a falling Imperial Star Destroyer. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Galen Marek can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. His skill with this power was great enough to contain several seconds worth of a non-serious Darth Sidious' Force Lightning. Notes: * Galen Marek and Clone Respect Threads. * Lord Starkiller is non-canonical to the Legends timeline and is a result of a "What if?" scenario in which Galen Marek fell to the Dark side and accepted the offer of Darth Sidious to replace Darth Vader as his new apprentice Key: Galen Marek | Lord Starkiller Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Sword Users Category:Clones Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Antiheroes Category:Warriors Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Orphans Category:Technology Users Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Male Characters Category:Element Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Jedi Category:Berserkers Category:Psychometry Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Pressure Users Category:Non-Canon Characters